marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Industries (Earth-616)
Also known as: Stark International, Stark Enterprises Formerly: Stane International, Stark-Fujikawa Enterprises. First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #40 Locations * Main Plant - Flushings, Queens: A two square mile, multibillion dollar complex, on the shore of Long Island Sound that features extensive research and manufacturing facilities and the vast corporate offices that make up the backbone of S.I. ** First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #40 * Westchester Facility - Westchester, NY: Proving ground for many of Stark's military designs. Facilities include a large wind-tunnel. ** First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #42 * Missile Launch Facility - Long Island, NY: Missile Launch site located on the tip of Long Island. ** First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #42 * Stark Electric Plant #4 - (Queens or Manhattan?): Site of a battle between Spider-Man and Electro. ** First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 Other Properties * Washinton DC - Tony Stark maintains a small cottage and garage on the outskirts of Washington DC. (First seen in Tales of Suspense #47) * Manhattan Penthouse - Tony Stark maintains a luxurious penthouse suite in Manhattan. (First seen in Tales of Suspense #51) * Long Island Private Estate - Tony Stark had a private seaside estate (in the Hamptons?). This was destroyed by a blast from the Mandarin's killer satellite. (First seen in Tales of Suspense #61) * Smart House in Seattle, WA; (Iron Man Vol 3. #11) Employees *Pepper Potts - Tony Stark's Executive Assistant *Happy Hogan - Tony Stark's Chauffeur *Gregor Shapanka - Former Research Scientist *Anton Vanko - Former Head of Electrical Research *Dr. Birch - Former Head of the New Products Division. *Abraham Zimmer -Researcher *Mrs. Arbogast -Secretary *Felix Alvarez -COO *Bethany Cabe -Security *HOMER -Highly advanced AI, research *Jasper Sitwell - SHIELD Liaison *Sun Tao -unknown *Scott Lang -(formerly) Electronics *Dr. Erica Sondheim -Medical Division *Victoria Benning -Former in Physical Therapy Division *Jane Foster -Former special medical consultant Other Locations * Detroit, MI (Aerospace) * Cincinnati, OH * Cleveland, OH * San Diego, CA * Chula Vista, CA (Rapid Transit Machinery) * The Works in Ventura, CA * San Francisco and nearby Marin County * "Nuke U" in Southern California (nuclear research facility containing three vast reactors); * Seattle, WA * Omegaville (a solar-powered town of geodesic domes) near Citrusville, FL; * Miami, FL * Dallas, TX * Houston, TX (refinery) * London * Berlin * Paris * Hong Kong * Moscow * Meridean Island (Caribbean); * Lakani Island plant (in the Pacific); * Manilla, Phillippines * Slorenia Subsidiary companies * Accutech * Askew Electronics * Barstow Electronics * Cordco * Donahue Corporation Other * Maria Stark Foundation: Charitable non-profit organization * Stark Solutions: Independent consulting firm; proceeds went to charity. Technology * Lightweight Mortars - Tony Stark provided lightweight mortars to the US Army in Tales of Suspense #39 for use in Vietnam. These look suspiciously like M-79 Grenade Launchers. * Jet-Powered Roller Skates - Collapsible skates that can be clamped to the sole of a boot with an ordinary skate key and are driven by miniature transistorized motors. They were developed for use by the US Military. It was envisioned that an entire infantry division equipped with these could transport itself along the highway at up to 60 mph without the use of trucks. Demonstrated to the US Army in Tales of Suspense #40. * Atomic Naval Cannons - Designed to fire a nuclear salvo more than 500 miles, revolutionizing battleship firepower. (Mentioned in Tales of Suspense #41) * Flesh-Healing Serum - Serum that closes any open wound in two seconds with synthetic liquid tissue. (Mentioned in Tales of Suspense #41) * Radiation Resistant alloy - Material capable of resisting radiation for use in space capsules. (Mentioned in Tales of Suspense #41) * Burp Guns - .50 Caliber submachine guns capable of firing explosive cartridges at rates of up to 1,000 spm. (Mentioned in Tales of Suspense #41) * Disintegrator Ray - Flashlight-sized device capable of projecting a ray that could instantaneously vaporize a two-foot thick section of reinforced concrete wall. Prototype demonstrated to the US Army in Tales of Suspense #42. * Y-69 Rocket - An experimental three-man rocket first tested in Tales of Suspense #46. * Anti-Gravity Ray - Experimental device capable of negating the effects of gravity around whatever its beam hit. Was powerful enough to lift an entire factory off of its foundation! Demonstrated to the Department of Defense, then stolen by the Black Widow in Tales of Suspense #53. The only working model was destroyed by Iron Man. * Observer Missiles - Remotely controlled missiles equipped with surveillance equipment. Used by the US Military to take pictures behind enemy lines in Vietnam in Tales of Suspense #54. * Uranus II Rocket - seen in Tales of Suspense #60. * Moon Missile - Protoype rocket seen in Tales of Suspense #60. Category:Organizations Category:Private Organizations